


Your Lie in January

by Alemeino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also if you guys think there is ANYTHING romantic going on between Edge and Red just stop., Also this takes place in winter cuz why not, Childhood Trauma, Edgepuff (implied), Eventual Romance, Except a shut in weeb who has nothing better to do than each anime and write fics based of anime, Idk how music competition work., Inspired by Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April, It is a very upbeat anime, M/M, Major Illness, Might not continue this. Idk depends how this is received, One-Sided Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Red becomes Friend A don't worry, Sans plays the was instead of the violin, Slice of Life, Sort Of, The Kustard Your lie in April AU no one needed, They brothers. Edge just really cares about his baby brother, To those of ya who haven't seen the anime...well..., What am I doing, kustard - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemeino/pseuds/Alemeino
Summary: A classmate once told Red that once you met your special someone, the world around you took color. No wonder his life was dull.Then he met a crazy, lazy, asshole skeleton and gets ambushed by kids.Winter never looked so colorful.
Relationships: Doggo/Sans (Undertale)(one-sided), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)(implied), Sans/Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Undertale Papyrus (implied), Underfell Sans/ Undertale Sans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Your Lie in January

**Author's Note:**

> Watch Your Lie in April. It is a really good romance anime even if the whole Tsubaki loving Kousei plot point was dumb.
> 
> Enjoy my crappy art cuz I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Blame my sister who got me obsessed with the opening.
> 
> Originally this was gonna be a one shot but who knows how long that would have been and we all know what happens when you try to cram so much shit into a short work (*cough cough* Tokyo Ghoul *cough cough*)

He hated the burning light. Blinded his eyes, his sight of the keys as they clack down on the piano.

He hated the audience, their whispers, their looks. Commenting on his style, his appearance.

But most of all, he hated…

_ -i met the skeleton under frozen icicles _

_ and my fate has begun to change- _

Red sat alone in the empty classroom, legs up on the desk as he sat and listened. Jazz, rock, classical, anything.

Something.

Normally he would be doing his job but his brother was supposedly coming to pick him up after getting back from military school or some shit like that. He didn't care, Edge was never there in the first place. He sighs as he pulls out his notebook, filled nearly to the brim with self made sheet music and lyrics that would never see the light of the stage.

Why did he put himself through this again?

"Red!"

"Gah!" Red jumps, dropping the notebook and his pencil. "Da hell, ya don't gotta tell like that!"

"Well you should be more attentive!" Edge crossed his arms, eyelights narrowed. "Making me come up here instead of waiting out in the front! Nyeh, I swear your selfishness and laziness knows no bounds!"

Red rolls his eyelight, picking up his things and shoving them in his bag. "Oh sorry yer majesty fer makin' ya go up a floor. Ah'm sher this 's so much worse than da trenches~."

Edge glared again. "You dare disrespect a soldier? Have you no shame?"

"Nope." Red shrugged and walked up to his brother. Edge complained about how he was late, messy, about his accent and clothing, and Red tuned him out as usual. Yep, back to the old days. 

As expected, he got a smack to the back of his skull. Red flinched and sent a killer look at his brother.

"You weren't listening to me were you?" Edge scoffed. "Maybe I should pretend I don't have a brother, to make my life easier."

"Hey don't put yerself through da troubles, ah'll gladly file da divorce papers," Red smirked. Yep, he was sleeping outside tonight.

"...however, per the manual I must introduce family, including any pets."

"What can ah say, Ah'm quite da tramp~."

"Shut up and do me a favor, dress nicely the coming Saturday," Edge ordered as they got into his car. Privileged bastard. "I must make a good impression and you aren't ruining it! And do something about your language."

Red pulled off his jacket as Edge started the car. "Yeah yeah…"

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

He hated getting up early, dressing "correctly", monitoring his language. A few among the massive list that made up his permanent sour mood. Worse off is Edge told him to go on ahead to the meeting place otherwise the "sleeping outside" would be a fact in his life.

Freezing to death was too slow.

Red sighed as he walked through the park, looking dull. Spring, winter, autumn, it always was.

Everything was dull. He didn't need two eyes for that.

There was a breeze carrying music. 

His eyelights widened as his non-existent ears picked it up. Sounded playful, mythical, as if out of a fairytale but with enough jazz to make it real. The broad skeleton got up and followed the noise, feet trudging in the snow. He approached the center of the park, a play area for children where there were structures to climb, some swings and a merry-go-round. It was mostly under snow and climbing the structures could be dangerous, but upon that circular stone with holes drilled to each side was the source of the music, with three kids, no older than ten, dancing along to the melody.

The breeze blew cold icicles to his cheekbone, and he swore he felt something sting against him as his gaze set in the playing skeleton.

He was small but seemed to have a chubby, soft outline, wearing a grey old sweater with a blue jacket and some black sweatpants. Not an eyecatcher at all, looked straight out of some nicer slums.

His playing said otherwise. It was playful, happy, sweet, opposing the cold harsh winter around them. The kids laughed and danced around as the skeleton played the flute, each pulling out their own instrument. The smallest pulled out a melodica, the other a tambourine and the girl some clackers. It was gorgeous, Red wasn't one to stare but…

The small skeleton turned to the sound of a click.

Red couldn't hold back, it was just so…

Colorful.

The small skeleton noticed Red and his playing stopped, eyes locked on the newcomer.

Well mostly locked at the phone he was holding up.

"Did you just-," he turned only to miss his step and slip, falling face flat on the snow. Lucky idiot, the soft yet harsh pile of snow saved him. Red couldn't help but laugh as the kids scrambled to help him up.

"You okay?," the smallest one asked.

"Hey, what are you laughing at you bully?!" the other boy yelled as he stuck out his chest and glared at Red. The girl made a snowball and threw it at Red, making the boy follow suit. Red groaned at this but kept his dumb sarcastic smile.

"Hey come on that isn't the way," the small skeleton said, finally standing up as he walked to Red. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, grateful for your concerns kiddos." He patted the two kids' heads before returning his attention to the larger skeleton.

"Heya bud, what you say we throw in a hand and let bygones be bygones," the small skeleton smiled softly as he gave his hand over to Red.

Oh stars, why did he like that dumb smile so much? Maybe it was too bright and he was being blinded. Red gladly took his hand.

Pressing a small whoopee cushion, and a shocker. Red winced at the shock, making the small skeleton laugh as he pulled away. "Maybe don't stalk little kids or me next time bud," he sneered, sockets empty as he stared at the larger skeleton.

Nevermind, Red officially hated the smile.

"Da hell? Ah wasn't stalkin' ya!" he growls, bearing his fangs.

"Then why take a picture? Gave me quite the scare, I could have broken my neck you know…" the small skeleton whined. The kids huddled around him and glared at Red.

"Bully!" the boy yelled.

"Creepy stalker!," the girl spat.

"Why don't cry…" the smaller kid said softly as he patted the skeleton's back.

"Ya shittin' meh 'ight now?" Red scoffed. The other skeleton gasped and grabbed a snowball along with his bookbag, flinging them at the larger skeleton.

How dare you use such foul mouthed language around kids!" the small skeleton huffed, crossing his arms. As Red was recovering he was assaulted by multiple snowballs thrown by the two older kids.

"That's right, teach this potty mouthed stalker a lesson," the other skeleton smirked. Red groaned, slouching over and accepted his fate. Let him die at the hands of ten year olds and a dick of a monster. 

"Greetings brother!," another voice yells. The small skeleton whispers something to the kids and they stop and run off. Red glared at each little bastards, making sure to remember their faces for...future pay back. 

A taller skeleton came up, almost as tall as his brother who too came along. Wait, was this the new guy he had to show around? This bastard!

Said bastard was smiling sweetly at the two tall skeletons. "Ah Red I see you have already met Sans, why you actually arrived here earlier than us!" 

"Red? Heh wow bud your parents just have really hated you," Sans turned to the grocery skeleton and smirked. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you puppy," he teases as he leans up to pat his cheekbone.

"Da hell ya actin' all sweet!? Ya an' a bunch of kids jus' assaulted meh!" Red's eyelight was sharp as he glared at Sans.

"Really Red? God sometimes I wonder how could I be related to someone as pathetic as you," Edge sighed, leaning his head down to his palm.

"Don't speak ill of my brother, he is a very nice monster and doesn't need the likes of you talking him down," the other lanky skeleton scolded.

"Don't worry Paps, he's just grumpy, heh probably went through a divorce or something," Sans chuckled, poking Red's side. This bastard was shoving sticks against a bear, the broader skeleton ready to pounce and claw him alive. Teach him a lesson on personal space. However it seemed the bastard managed to turn everyone present against him so he wouldn't be able to get away with murder this time around.

"So ah take it this's da prick ah gotta show 'round?" Red groaned, slouching further than normal.

"Red be nice. And yes, you will be in charge of showing Sans around the school. I take it he already has a friend here who...he would like to meet on personal terms…" Edge chuckled at the last part.

"What... Papyrus you said you'd keep it secret!" Sans turned to his brother, looking betrayed. Ha, bastard deserves it. Now he needed a name and he could have the blackmail material ready for his revenge.

"Edgy is trustable! He won't tell anyone," Papyrus grinned. "By the way, I doubt Red has introduced himself. Nyeh heh heh, I'm surprised you haven't picked it up by now brother."

"What you mean, he's just a grouchy old lady," Sans shrugged, turning back and smirking at Red.

"Ya got a death wish sweetheart?" the rougher skeleton growled.

"What if I do pup? You gonna bite my neck? Right in front of my brother?" Sans whined, getting closer to the taller skeleton and snuggling against him.

"Of course you would make a fool of yourself in front of Red Serif," Papyrus rolled his sockets. "Bet the first thing you did is tell a dumb pun."

"Wait...this guy is…" something about Sans's smug expression changed. 

That sparkle was back in his eyelights.

'oh shit.' Red thought, knowing what would come next. "Was. Ah don't play no more. So whatever ya were lookin' fer, ain't there no more." 

"Pity, you're playing's inspiring you know," Sans chuckled. "To all of us musicians you-"

"SANS YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Papyrus yelled and picked up his brother along with a case, a saxophone case, that was inside the structure and started running to the nearby convention center. Edge grabbed Red by the hand and ran after the two.

"Da hell 're we goin'?!" Red yelled between pants. He didn't need to run! That's what his magic was for, to avoid walking!

"Sans's competition of course!" Edge said as they ran. "Did he not tell you? What the hell were you doing the whole time you were with him."

'getting beat up by ten year olds,' Red thought. So the small bastard was a musician. Of course he was, seeing him playing above that structure, looking so colorful…

There was no other explanation for it.

Yet the world around him had dulled again.

❄❄❄❄❄❄

Jazz competition for Junior High 3rd Year: Saxophonists.

Piece: Stan Getz: Here's That Rainy Day.

Ah the crowded hallways of parents, relatives, friends, and in the big competitions, managers and studio recorders looking for the next great musician. Sans had left to the dressing room while the others waited for Sans's number, four, was called.

He hated it.

He felt them.

_ "Isn't that Red Serif?" _

_ "Really?! Why he got older!" _

_ "Wow what's that prodigy doing at a competition like this?" _

_ "Maybe he's an accompanist?" _

They didn't understand.

_ "No he's too good for that." _

_ "You mean was. Haven't heard him playing ever again." _

It was better this way.

_ "Red Serif. The youngest kid and first monster to go to Europe and win! Why is he here?" _

He didn't win. He…

_ December 21st, 20XX _

_ Parmigiani Montreux Jazz Solo Piano Competition _

The audience was entranced by how perfect it sounded. No mistake, no extra notes or missing.

Perfect.

Harmony.

Then it stopped all of a sudden. The kid playing hunched in on himself, crying. 

Of course.

He was too young, the pressure obviously got to him.

He stopped playing, obviously he lost.

Just a kid though, there could be other opportunities, maybe when he grew a backbone and toughens up, the stage world might be ready.

The pressure got to him, that's what it was.

The audience murmured that for the rest of the competition.

Murmured as Red sobbed, covering his ear holes and sobbed.

He still heard them.

❄❄❄❄❄❄

"Red!" Edge yelled, shaking his brother out of memory lane. "Come on you idiot they just called Sans! I know you're over here basking in your legacy but show some respect at least!"

"Fuck yer overdramatic," Red scoffed. Not his fault Edge was absent for the last five years of his life and didn't know shit because he couldn't even be bothered to write at least once a year. Role model right here.

Ah the auditorium with all the judgemental pricks who didn't know shit about music yet would still nitpick everything. Red pulled his hoodie over his head once they took their seats, ready to fall asleep. He didn't give two shits about this, much too deeply buried for him to bother trying to bring it back up. His brother and Papyrus were too focused waiting for Sans to come onstage, he could slip out.

The lights dimmed as Sans walked onstage, wearing a nice blue tux with a little red bowtie and a white dress shirt. His sweatpants were exchanged for a fancier set of black pants. The bastard still had his sneakers on, minus fifty points for trying too hard. Red's sockets began to close as Sans started playing.

Yet his dumb ears couldn't help but pick up ever note. Papyrus and Edge smiled at the slow start, perfect to the sheet music. Then Sans stopped, well a deduction, maybe disqualification. Karma you sky bastard of-

That shine happened again.

He continued, only this time it was nothing like the sheet music, nothing like the score, something completely different! No, it was still Getz.

Or was it?

Sans's playing started pouring out colors in the dim auditorium as the spotlight only lit his form up. The audience was entranced at this, so different from the score so new so wild, taking colors of its own. No longer did this piece belong to Getz, it was Sans's now.

"Nyeh! Isn't my baby brother the best!" Papyrus beamed, earning a kick from Red.

"This ain't a stadium idiot," Red groaned, yet his attention was captured by Sans. The sounds he produced, the way his body moved, all of it was so wild and imperfect yet breathtaking at the same time. 

"Sans's playing is definitely different than everyone else..," Edge muttered.

"He ain't followin' da script..," Red whispered back. "Goin' off on his own. Sounds pretty but...judges won't like it…"

"Why not?" Edge asked, smiling as he glanced at Red.

"This ain't a festival. Serious competition..," Red muttered. 'Can't deny how beautiful it is...but, these judges will be more pissed than amazed. No matter how much he makes the room shine, how much color he gives winter…'

Despite his realistic side knowing the inevitable, Red couldn't peel his eyelight off Sans. Even once it was over and the audience roared with cheers and applause, Red stood still, just gazing at Sans. His smile, the sweat falling down his skull, and most importantly the way his eyelights shone in the spotlight.

❄❄❄❄❄❄

After Sans played there was a short intermission. The trip of skeletons waited outside for Sans to come out.

"So what did you think? Wasn't my baby brother extraordinary!" Papyrus beamed with a smirk. "Nothing less to expect from the Great Papyrus's brother!"

"It was something else, quite the stage performance," Edge chuckled.

Red didn't comment as the two babbled about, leaning against the wall in silence. His playing was something but, no way would he move onto the next round. These judges were way too strict to let that happen.

When Sans came he was back in his casual clothing, carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Heh kids these days are so sweet," Sans smiled as he walked up to the trio.

"Sans you were amazing!" Papyrus grinned as he hugged his brother, careful not to ruin the bouquet.

"Heh you can bet Red was entranced by your little performance," Edge chuckled as he glanced at his brother, earning a scoff.

"Oh don't worry, I bet the guy was slobbering all over me," Sans laughed as he went over to Red. "You don't gotta hide from me, come on, show me a little praise now bud."

"We ain't buds," Red scowled, till his expression softened. "Yer playin' was...great…"

Sans studied his face and signed. "So mean and self absorbed." 

"WHAT YA MEAN SELF ABSORBED YA PRICK!" Red yelled as he glared at Sans. 

"Not even complimenting me, so cold. My dreams of being idolized by my idol have vanquished," Sans pretended to cry. The kids who had given Sans the flowers came over and hugged him, throwing insults at Red. Edge could only chuckle and Papyrus joined in on comforting Sans. Red scoffed and rolled his eyelight, a long day ahead of him.

The group decided to watch the rest of the performances. They were average and nowhere near as extraordinary as what Sans did. Murmurs of it spread quickly through the auditorium, causing some of the competitors to falter and mess up, earning deductions or disqualification. Afterwards results were posted outside within a day or two, Sans was lucky enough they did an "audience's choice" which got him through to the next round. 

Lucky bastard indeed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So my Twitter friend @Askeletonofsass had a headcanon that Sans plays wind instruments (flutes, trombones, saxophones, etc;) while I had a headcanons that red played the piano/keyboard and the guitar and some violin. He doesn't play the guitar or violin here tho, just the piano. 
> 
> Might not continue this due to motivation reasons. Depends on how this little shit fic goes.


End file.
